Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 2 \times 4 + \dfrac{ 54 }{ 9 } $
Solution: $ = 4 - 2 \times 4 + 6 $ $ = 4 - 8 + 6 $ $ = -4 + 6 $ $ = 2 $